


BTS!little fanfics

by littlebabychimchim



Category: bts
Genre: Ageplay, Diapers, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Pullups, Scat, littlespace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebabychimchim/pseuds/littlebabychimchim
Summary: A collection of bts!little fanfictions. Don’t like what you see than don’t bother leaving a rude comment. My guidelines are in the first chapter.





	1. Requests

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been seeing a lot more to these tags and I wanted to join in because I love these fanfictions. :)

Comment your requests below! I only write age play bts requests. 

What I will not write about:   
Forced ages play   
Smut   
Scat play   
Watersports   
Vore   
Hybrids 

What I write about:   
Accidents   
Scat   
Diapers  
Omorashi

I’m just here for soft stuff and cute bts!little requests.


	2. little!yoongi / accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: love this idea! Can you make one about little yoongi always has an accident in the bath while his daddy Namjoon bathes him and his daddy gets tired of it so he forces to go in a diaper before every time he has to take a bath just to kinda humiliate him but then Namjoon realize he was being too harsh. Thank you^.^
> 
> a/n: I changed it up a bit, but I hope you still like it!

Yoongi was concentrating really hard on the coloring picture in front of him. He wanted to get it just right for his daddy. All the colors needed to be inside the lines to be perfect for namjoon.

He poked his tongue out, scooting closer to his little table where his colors and paper were. His bladder felt heavy, and was beginning to ache as he continued to color his rainbow across the page. He tried to ignore it, there was no time to get up and use the potty right now. Besides, he would have to ask his daddy for help and then he’d be afraid of falling into the toilet.

Yoongi grabbed his juice from the table and sucked on the sippy cup for a bit while admiring his picture. His daddy was going to love it. But, he really had to go potty now and he probably should let him know.

He wobbled up to his feet, grabbing his crotch in the process. The urge hit him harder while standing, and he felt like he might not make it. “Daddy!” He yelled, both hands now pressed to his crotch as he squirmed.

Namjoon must have been in the studio for not have heard him. Tears gathered in his eyes as he squeezed himself harder, his bladder pressing down on him, begging to let go.

Urine began to seep through his onesie and hands as he tried to stop it. A puddle slowly began to form around him as he just gave up and watched himself pee all over his clothes and the floor. He began to sob loudly, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Daddy!” He screamed this time, feeling icky and gross in his wet clothes and socks. He heard namjoon rushing towards the living room, coming in with some sweatpants and a slouchy t-shirt

His expression was one of panic before his gaze found the little awkwardly standing in a puddle of his own piss with his crotch damp.

“Baby,” namjoon said gently, coming over to grab yoongi hand.

“I’m sorry!” Yoongi sobbed. “I went pee pee in my pants because I couldn’t hold it.” He wrapped his arms around namjoon's neck, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Namjoon held him at a distance so his wet clothes wouldn’t touch him, but he still rubbed the little‘ back softly. “It was an accident, darling. It happens sometimes.” He whispered.

“I feel icky, daddy,” he cried, squatting slightly in his damp clothes and feeling terrible for what he just did

“Let’s run a bath, sugar. It’ll be okay. Let’s get you out of these damp clothes.”

Namjoon helped him step out of the wet onesie and underwear before running him a soapy bath and cleaning him up. “Just make sure you tell daddy next time you need to go potty, okay?” Namjoon asked after helping the little dry off.

“Okay, daddy.”

Unfortunately, it only got worse from there. Yoongi came into namjoon’s bedroom that night sobbing and tugging on namjoon’s shirt sleeve. Namjoon sighed, eyes half closed as he turned on the lamp and looked down at yoongi.

His pjs and the bottom of his long T-shirt were damp. “I’m sorry, daddy,” yoongi sobbed, clutching onto namjoon with tears in his eyes. Namjoon already felt grumpy from his peaceful sleep being interrupted, but he managed to push it away looking at yoongi tired, tear stained face.

“C’mon,” he mumbled, his voice deep with sleep. He changed him out of the pajamas and wiped him down with baby wipes before putting him in boxer briefs and shorts. “We’ll deal with the sheets tomorrow, you can sleep with daddy tonight.”

Yoongi was too tired to say anything, his thumb in his mouth for comfort along with a corner of his baby blue blanket.

The next day wasn’t much better. He had two accidents before lunch and one messy accident while all the other members were there for dinner.

Namjoon had grown annoyed by then, after having to deal with cleaning up his mess with the other members to help. The only thing that kept him from snapping all day, was the fact yoongi genuinely didn’t mean to have these accidents and was falling further and further into little space with all the trauma and crying and anxiety the past two days brought.

“I sorry!” He cried again and again, his eyes puffy and his face pale from exhaustion from all the accidents and missing the potty and trying not to let his daddy or his hyungs down.

“It’s fine, yoongs. It’s fine.”

But, the last straw came that night when it was time for Yoongi’s bath. Namjoon sat him on the toilet before had to try and get him to go potty. Yoongi looked between his legs, as if that would make something happen.

“I don’t haffta go, daddy.” He frowned, pointing his little member down just like his daddy had taught him. He felt terrible for letting him down and not being able to go this time.

Namjoon sighed, brushing his fingers through his hair before helping the naked little off the toilet. “It’s fine, let’s get you in the bath.”

Yoongi has been a bit more wobbly and unsteady as the day went on and he fell further into little space, so Namjoon lifted him into the bubble bath. Yoongi soon became immersed in the bubbles and bath toys as namjoon washed his soft, mint colored hair.

“Daddy, look at the ducky!” Yoongi squealed, a huge gummy smile on his face as he pointed at the yellow ducky floating away. Namjoon glanced down at the yellow duck, about to reply to Yoongi, but then he saw it.

He water near Yoongi’s crotch began to turn a murky yellow and spread into the water. Yoongi didn’t even seem to notice he was peeing, and continued to play with the duck.

“Min Yoongi, I’ve had enough of this!” Namjoon groaned, snapping yoongi out of his daydreams and playing. Yoongi looked up at his Daddy with potty lips and glassy eyes.

“I sorry, accident!” He whimpered, knowing he had made his daddy very angry. Namjoon set his jaw, his eyes glistening as he pulled the little from the tub and grabbed a towel. He roughly dried him off, annoyance burning in his chest.

“Daddy, that hurts!” Yoongi whimpered as namjoon rubbed the towel over him. Namjoon sighed, rubbing between his brows after he tossed the towel away.

“That’s it,” he said, standing and grabbing Yoongi’s hand. Yoongi began to cry as Namjoon led him into the little’s bedroom.

“I sorry!” He kept crying, hiccups wracking his body. “Saying sorry doesn’t help, yoongs. You’ve had too many accidents and I just can’t deal with that.” Namjoon let go of yoongi briefly so he could look in his dresser and find what he needed.

He pulled out some pull-ups and a baby blue onesie. Yoongi cried harder when he saw what he was holding. “No diaper! I big boy,” he cried through hiccups, drool dripping down his chin as he sucked on his fingers.

“Well, big boys don’t pee and poop their pants.” Namjoon said sternly, kneeling down with the pull-up. Yoongi continued to sob as he put his hands on namjoon’s shoulders so he could lift each foot for him to slide the pull-up on.

He then helped him into the onsie, tipping it up after putting it on him. “I need you to go sit in the corner for a while and think about what you’ve done. You’re a big boy who should know when to tell your daddy you have to use the potty.”

Yoongi covered his small hands over his eyes as he cried and hiccuped, fiddling over to the corner and plopping down. He sucked on his fingers as he sat their cross legged and crying.

Namjoon tried to maintain his stern attitude. He had to do this, otherwise Yoongi would continue to have accidents and make messes and cause chaos for everyone. He went in the living room to work on his computer for a bit, leaving his little in the corner crying. He tried to drown out the sound of it, listening to Some music instead. But, he couldn’t shake the guilt he had for doing that to his little yoongi.

The little really hasn’t meant to have those accidents, he just wasn’t good at telling when he had to go or not. Namjoon sighed, closing the laptop and rubbing his face. Enough was enough, Yoongi didn’t deserve this punishment.

Standing from the couch, he walked back to the corner where yoongi still sat. He’d stopped the sobbing, but was still silently crying and letting out little hiccups as he sucked his fingers.

“C’mon, baby. I’m sorry, I was being to harsh.” Namjoon said, looking down at him and feeling extremely guilty for doing that to his little. Yoongi made grabby hands at him, his eyes puffy and cheeks red.

Namjoon scooped him up and brought him to the living room, sitting down with him on his lap. “I love you, daddy.” Yoongi said, resting his head on namjoon’s warm chest as the hiccups slowly began to calm down.

“I love you too, sugar.” Namjoon whispered, kissing the top of his little’s head as he cuddled him close to his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that :p send me requests pleaseee


	3. road trip accident / jimin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: can I request little Jimin and caregiver Yoongi... and Jimin eats something bad on a road trip and his tummy is hurting in the car and he realized he needs the potty, but they can’t stop quickly enough so he has an accident? and the other members are nice about it even though it’s a huge mess (maybe he messes twice or three times before they can stop)
> 
> request: Scat and omorashi please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to follow me on social media I have an nsfw twitter called slutdropthot. I just made it and I need some followers lol.

“Can we have chicken nuggets, Daddy?” Little jimin asked from his seat in the back of the car, swinging his legs.

“Sure, baby. We’ll stop for soon in a few minutes.” He replied, using his turn signal to get in the passing lane.

The six members of bts and their little decided to go on a road trip for their break. It was an all day drive, and they were hoping to reach the hotel at around 10 PM.

“I wanna watch animal planet on jungkook’s phone, but he said no!” Jimin whined, Golding his arms and glaring at the maknae of the group who had headphones in and was paying no attention to the little.

“Jimin, you have your own toys and games to play with in the seat beside you, you don’t need to watch movies all the time.” Jin told him gently from the seat behind him.

Jimin pouted and folded his arms, looking out the window. The members traded glances at each other, knowing Jimin was just grumpy since he was hungry. Jimin occupied himself with sucking on his fingers and drawing on his echa-sketch.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled up to a drive through and ordered enough food for all of them. Yoongi made sure to get Jimin some kid’s nuggets and apple slices.

“Yummy!” Jimin squealed when jungkook handed him his box of nuggets. “Hey, jungkook. Can you break the nuggets into smaller pieces for him?”

Jimin wiggles in excitement as jungkook got the chicken read for him and handed it back. “Don’t take big bites, baby.” Yoongi called back to him as Jimin began to eat the nuggets.

He bobbed his head, making grabby hands for his sippy cup to Hoseok. “Thank you daddy!” He grinned through a mouth full of food.

Jimin tried to listen to his daddy about not putting too much in his mouth, but he was just so hungry and ended up stuffing his cheeks with his chicken nuggets. “Is wery gud,” he said through a mouthful of food.

“Baby, what did I say about putting to much in your mouth?” Yoongi asked, knowing by how the little spoke, he definitely had too much in his mouth.

“Sorry daddy,” Jimin said through his mouth full. He seemed a lot more cheerful after eating all his chicken and his apple slices. It made the other members breathe a sigh of relief to have grumpy Jimin off their hands.

Unfortunately, the relief didn’t last long. Jimin began to squirm in his seat, whimpering as his stomach began to twist and gurgle. He was starting to really not feel good, but he didn’t want to tell his daddy and make him worried.

He felt heavy and gross, his tummy bloated and face pale. He felt like he has to let out some gas, but he wasn’t going to do that in front of the other members, he was too shy and embarrassed about it.

Instead, he sat stiff and clenched, his eyes watering. His waistband dug into his poor, bloated tummy, making him whimper. Maybe he could try and let out a bit of the gas to help his tummy feel better.

He lifted himself from the seat slightly and let out a fart. It was very wet and bubbly and made a loud ripping sound that everyone heard. Taehyung snapped his head up from the book he was reading. “Jimin, are you okay?”

“Do you need to go potty, baby?” Yoongi asked.

Jimin blushed madly, sinking down into his seat. “No, daddy.” He said quickly, not wanting to embarrass himself any further.

He grimaced, his stomach churning and more gas begging to be let out. He held it back, trying not to whine at the sharp pain in brought. He could feel himself falling deeper into little space as his tummy ache worsened.

A warning twist of his stomach told him he didn’t have much time until he had to use the restroom. Maybe he should tell his daddy he had to go. He needed help to feel better.

“Daddy?” He asked timidly, hands on his stomach. “I hafta go potty. My tummy hurts.”

“Okay bub, we’ll stop soon. Can you hold it?” Yoongi asked, taking his eyes off the road briefly to glance at him through the mirror. Jimin whimpered, nodding slightly.

Jungkook felt bad for him, and let the little watch animal planet on his phone and rubbed circles on his bloated tummy. Jimin clutched jungkook’s sleeve when his tummy lurched, he leaned into the maknae, letting out a little moan.

“I don’t feel good,” he said again, his voice pitiful as little tears began to stream down his face. All the members felt terrible for little Jimin, and yoongi began to drive faster, trying to find a rest stop.

“We’re almost there baby, just hold on. Okay?” Namjoon said, looking back at him from the passenger seat. Jungkook had his arm wrapped around him, brushing his hair from his forehead in an attempt to comfort the sick boy.

Jimin stomach gurgled audibly, signaling he didn’t have much time left. He felt everything pushing downward as he whimpered in pain. He pressed his bottom to the seat, hoping it would help stop the enevable from happening.

A squelching fart slipped out this time, nearly causing Jimin to lose his hold. Jungkook was grimacing while holding him to his chest, hoping they could somehow make it.

They hit a jolt in the road which caused Jimin to bounce up from his seat. Immediately, he lost control of his bowls.

He began to sob hysterically as he felt it snaking out of him, sagging at the bottom of his underwear. He tried to lift his bottom from the seat to prevent the mess spreading in his pants.

“Is he going?” Yoongi asked not wanting to take his eyes off the road. “Yeah,” Jungkook grimaced, the sounds of what was happening in Jimin’s pants quite obvious.

Jimin tried to lean on jungkook as best he could, not wanting to sit in his own mess. “It’s okay baby, don’t cry.” Jin tried to comfort him, but Jimin was too upset to hear any of it.

Yoongi rolled down some windows to help with the smell as they pulled into a rest stop. 

Jimin was a mess of tears as he clung to jungkook, finally feeling like he was finished. Jungkook rubbed his back, breathing through his mouth.

Yoongi pulled over, and all of them got to work getting out of the van. “Hoseok, grabs his bag from the back. I have his nighttime pull-ups and fresh clothes in there.” Yoongi said, taking charge as everyone began to exit the van to get out of the pungent smell. Jimin was flushed with embarrassment, clinging to jungkook as he helped him step out of the van. 

He stood in an awkward squat, an obvious bulge in the back of his pants. He hid his face in jungkook’s chest, too embarrassed to show his face. “Hey baby, let’s go to the restrooms inside, alright?” Yoongi said gently, strolling the boy’s blonde hair.

He nodded, wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve. The other members got to work airing out the vehicle with some air freshener from the gas station while Yoongi took Jimin inside. Jimin clutched his daddy’s hand, trying his best to walk normally with the sticky mess in his pants.

“Alright, I’m going to put you in a pull-up just in case your tummy is still feeling bad on the road, okay?” Yoongi told him gently, after closing the bathroom door. Jimin just nodded, not even caring about having to wear his night time diapers anymore.

Yoongi unbuttoned his pants for him and gently pulled them down. Jimin let him clean him up, too ashamed to move or say anything. After dumping the waste into the toilet and throwing the pants and underwear away, yoongi began to wipe down his little with baby wipes.

“I’m sorry, daddy.” Jimin whispered, tears threatening to spill from his big eyes. Yoongi pulled him to his chest. “Don’t feel bad about this, baby. It was an accident. I’m here to help you, okay? I love you no matter what.”

Jimin nodded, taking a deep breath and wiping his tears away. Yoongi guided his feet into the pull-up and pulled it up for him, helping him step into some gym shorts after that.

“Feel better now?” Yoongi asked. Jimin nodded. They washed their hands and exited the bathroom. Yoongi made sure to buy some child’s Pepto from the gas station for Jimin before they headed back to the van.

“Want to watch some animal planet?” Jungkook asked once they were all in their seats again and ready to get back on the road. All the members made an effort to be extra sweet to the little after everything that happened. And Jimin liked being spoiled and loved like that, so they knew it would make him feel better.

Jimin nodded, smiling sheepishly as he cuddled next to jungkook and began to watch videos with jungkook on his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t been too active. This one took longer to write than I thought it would.


	4. little!jungkook / shopping accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Oml I love this already, you don’t have to do this but can you do one where little Jungkook and care giver Jin are out shopping but look has a poorly tummy like he’s constipated but he can’t go and like I don’t know it finally comes of something and he has an accident but you choose where to go with it. You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to it’s just an idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @slutdropthot I need some followers on there lmao

“Keep up Jungkook!” Jin said gently, grabbing jungkook’s hand as they walked through the store. They were out running a few errands before dinner with the rest of the boys that night.

“I’m trying, daddy. But, my tummy hurts.” Jungkook said, one hand in Jin’s and the other on his stomach. Jin frowned, stopping in one of the aisles to look Jungkook over.

“Do you need to go to the potty?” He asked. Jungkook shook his head fast. He hated using public restrooms or the toilet in general when he was in little space. He had a fear of falling into the toilet.

“Alright. Well, just remember your pull-up is for accidents only. Okay?” Jin said, running his fingers through the boy’s dark hair. Jungkook bobbed his head up and down.

Jungkook could feel his tummy churning, feeling bloated and heavy. He really wanted to find a corner to try and push, but Jin would make him use the public toilets. Maybe he could hold it until they got back to the dorms.

He watched him examine the shelf filled with sauces, wondering if he was occupied enough not to notice if Jungkook tried to go in his pull-up. He slowly began to walk down the aisle and slipped over to one filled with candy.

He squatted down, pretending to examine the gummy worms on the bottom shelf, then began to push. His tummy gurgled in protest and his face grew red with effort. He managed to let out a low, hot fart but nothing followed.

He grunted, pushing harder. He could feel the bowel moment trying to begin, but nothing was coming. A cramp in his stomach made him groan inwardly, his tight jeans pressing into his bloated stomach.

“Jungkook? I thought I said we use the big boy potty.” Jin had come around the corner, seeing Jungkook squating in front of the candy.

“It won’t come out,” Jungkook said with a pout, standing up straight with his hands on his stomach. “Well, let’s go to the restroom and try again, okay?”

Jungkook whimpered, quietly whining to Jin how he didn’t like public restrooms as Jin led him there. They found an empty stall and Jin locked them both inside. Jin helped the boy unzip his pants and pull them down along with his slightly damp pull-up.

Jungkook whined as he sat down on the cold toilet seat after Jin had wiped it down. “Daddy, I just wanna wait until we get home,” Jungkook whined, sagging his shoulders and pouting.

“Well, you looked like you were getting ready to go earlier so why don’t you go now?” Jin asked patiently to his little, leaning on the door and pulling out his phone.

Jungkook tried to go again, pushing hard. Jim heard a fart and looked up to see if anything had happened, but Jungkook looked to be in pain and struggling. “It’s stuck, I can’t go.” Jungkook stated, his face red with effort.

Sighing, Jin helped him wipe and get dressed again. After washing both their hands, they exited the bathroom. “My tummy still hurts, Daddy.” Jungkook murmured to him after they had left. “We’ll get you some medicine before we go home.”

Jungkook was beginning to panic throughout the rest of the grocery run. He was feeling so terrible and just wanted to be home and not in front of all these people that might stare at him. He let out stray farts here and there whenever he thought Jin wouldn’t notice, but he was getting more and more desperate.

He just wanted to be back home so he could cuddle with Jimin and he could rub his swollen tummy.

Finally, they checked out and began bringing their groceries out to the car. Jungkook just wanted to lay down at this point and not walk anymore. His stomach felt awful and he felt like he needed to go for the past hour but nothing ever moved.

“Will you be okay until we get home?” Jin asked, putting the rest of the groceries into the vehicle. Jungkook nodded slightly, clambering into his seat in the car. Jin buckled him in and then they pulled out of the parking lot.

Jungkook should have just told him he had to go before they got in the car. He could feel the shit probing its way out. He pressed his bottom to the seat and tried not to whine.

The urge to pee was strong as well. And he wondered if he could get away with peeing in his pull-up without Jin knowing, hopefully relieving some of the pressure in his stomach too.

He leaned back in his seat, slowly spreading his legs a bit and began to pee. It immediately began gushing out of him, his pull-up growing warm and damp. The hissing sound was definitely loud enough that Jin might have heard it, but Jin typically understood Jungkook having pee accidents.

A loud fart slipped out as he peed, causing Jungkook to freeze. He couldn’t stop now though since he was peeing full force. He wasn’t even pushing as he began to feel the crackling shit exit him.

Jungkook whimpered because it was such a relief he was finally able to let go.

“Baby, are you going?” Jin asked, clearly already knowing the answer with all the noise coming from Jungkook’s pullup.

“I’m sorry, daddy. My tummy just really hurts.” He sobbed, leaning forward in his seat as he began to push, hoping that would would come out faster. The car began to smell awful as liquid waste began to exit him after pushing out the harder bits.

He felt some of it shoot up the back of his shirt and make a sticky mess on his back and all throughout his diaper. “I’m sorry,” he cried, tears beginning to stream down his face.

Jin pulled into the driveway, quickly exiting the car and walking around to Jungkook’s side. He unbuckled him gently and took his hand. Jungkook sobbed as Jin helped him from the seat. The mush in his diaper sagged in his pants and made him feel disgusting.

“Are you finished?” Jin asked, his hand on the little’s back. Jungkook tried pushing again, a thin stream of diarrhea escaping him before his hole clenched around nothing.

“Yes, I’m all done.” He whimpered, not wanting to move with the awful waste irritating his bottom. “Let’s go inside, baby. And clean you up before dealing with the groceries.”

Jungkook let Jin lead him inside where they found Jimin already waiting for them in the kitchen. “Oh no! What happened, precious?”

“I had an accident,” he sniffed, looking down at his shoes. Jimin frowned, pulling the little into a hug. “It’s okay, boo. It happens. After Jin gets you cleaned up I’ll give you some kisses and cuddles, okay?”

Jungkook perked up at that, smiling slightly. “Okay.”


End file.
